


Why Sam Loves Dean

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is secretly a softie sometimes, Dean likes to be told he's loved, Fluff, M/M, Sam is all romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute little wincest story about why Sam loves Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Sam Loves Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Coss-posted from my FF.Net account.

One day, Dean decided he wanted to know why Sam loved him.

"Sammy, why do you love me?" Dean asked. 

"Well, I love you for so many reasons. Which do you want?" Sam asked sweetly. 

"All of them? Or some of them?" 

"I love you because you're beautiful on the inside and out, I love the way you smile when you wear my shirts. I love the way you get shy when you hold my hand and kiss my cheek, I love the way you say you love me. I love it when you tell me you want to snuggle, I love it when you get a little emotional, and I love the way you get excited when I tell you I love you. And the number one reason love you is-" Sam stopped for dramatic effect and stood up, grabbing Dean around his waist and whispered into his ear, "Because I know you love me, too." 

Dean smiled and leaned back on Sam. He turned so they were chest to chest. Dean buried his head in Sam's neck and breathed in his wonderful scent. 

"I love you, Sammy. I love you so, so much." Dean said, fingering Sam's chest and abs. 

"And I love you, too. I'll love you forever and always." Sam said, tightening his grip on Dean. 

Dean kissed Sam's lips and Sam kissed back forcefully. Dean was happy. He knew why Sam loved him. And he would never forget.


End file.
